


Promise me

by theonetryingtolive



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Once upon a time, in another lifetime, there was a girl.





	Promise me

You hadn’t seen it coming. But then again, how could you? The searing pain made you cry out, and you could see Lew’s face turning white, saw the exact moment panic took hold of him. 

“No!” You yelled, pressing your body back against the palm tree, the meagre protection it offered was better than nothing. “No! Lew, no! Hoosier!”

Bill had grabbed Chuckler’s arm, and was tugging him back, shoving him away from you, which is what you wanted. It was what you wanted, he couldn’t come near you, if he did they would shoot him dead, he would fall and his blood would mix with the mud, the earth would greedily swallow him whole, tear him away from the world of mortals. You were crying, though, trying to stop life from draining out of you, pressing your hand to the wound, like that would make it better, like anything you did could change the way destiny worked. 

“Corpsman!” Runner was yelling somewhere to your right, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from Lewis, from his frantic eyes, his lips forming words that you were too far away to hear. 

Had it only been last night that you had held Lew in your arms? You’d kissed him, and murmured promises of a future. But that had been a lifetime ago. Once upon a time, in another lifetime, there was a girl. And once upon a time, in another lifetime, there was a boy. And they didn’t know pain. But now, now was not the time for dreams like that. You could feel the darkness coming closer, looking over you like a blanket. 

“Promise me,” he’d said, his voice small, pained. “Promise me you’ll always be here.”

You saw the tears clinging to his eyelashes, but not even you could hold back death.


End file.
